


Parricidal Lovers

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Series: The Absolute Apocalypse of Desire [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Despair x Hope, F/F, F/M, M/M, Many other ships, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Despair, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Despair, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: In the aftermath of the school life of mutual killing,  and in the aftermath of her grieving son's kidnapping by those most in need of his hope, Naegi Himari survives as best she can to ensure that no harm comes to her children.Torn from the lap of luxury, with her children gone, Togami Akane finds solace in a completely average woman, who understands more than she'd wish anyone to in regards to her situation.Stolen away from those most precious to him, Naegi Makoto, the Ultimate Hope, is the only person the members of Ultimate Despair hold dear enough to protect now that Junko's dead. Trapped and held captive by an organization in desperate need of his very presence, he doesn't know how much more he can take.Forced to bond during the killing game, Kirigiri Kyouko and Togami Byakuya, the girl who lost everything and the boy who had everything to lose, vowed to protect the boy they loved more than life. No matter what, they will ensure the final, literal hope of humanity would always shine brightly for everyone to see. Or at least, that's what should've happened. But their hope was ripped away from them before the Future Foundation even found them.





	1. Vilomah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lion's Den](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685368) by [Arcawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcawolf/pseuds/Arcawolf). 



> par·ri·cide  
> ˈperəˌsīd/  
> noun  
> the killing of a parent or other near relative.  
> a person who commits parricide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vilomah: Sanskrit: Lit. Unnatural. Used to refer to parents whose children have died, since such a thing is unnatural and goes against the natural order of things.

The sky was clear and bright, and for what wasn't the first time- and probably not the last- Togami Akane laughed. It wasn't the tinkling chime her husband had loved, however, but rather the harsh, bitter bark of a woman who'd lost everything, and who's world was devoid of light. 

Beside her, she heard a light groan, accompanied by the crack of stiff limbs being loosened. 

"Uunnn..! Another bright day! Let's do well today, too, Togami-san!" 

The older woman looked beside her, to her companion. Icy blue eyes took in the younger woman's chocolate brown hair and grassy green eyes and lightly tanned skin- still fair, just slightly darker than her own- before turning away.

How annoyingly optimistic.

"Mhm," the Togami matriarch hummed noncommitally. 

She could tell without looking that the brunette beside her was pouting.

"Uuu- you need to loosen up more, Togami-san! We won't get anywhere if you don't trust me enough to at least show your feelings, you know?"

Hmph. How presumptuous. 

Akane didn't even bother to comment on that. 

With a huff, Naegi Himari kicked at a long-empty soda can, and Akane heard it hit one of the crumbling walls to their right. 

And then laughter. 

She put a cautious hand on the knife holster attached to her thigh. Himari tightened her grip on the bat in her hand. It was a tough metal thing, with sharp bits of metal stuck to it. Very effective against the Monokuma units. 

As they rounded a corner, the black and white bear caught sight of them and dropped the corpse it was playing with. Then it charged.

If Akane ever forgot about the effectiveness of Himari's bat, she certainly remembered it now.

* * *

"-Still, I won't give up!" 

A television. How long had it been since they'd come across one of those? A few days at least. 

Since the Oogami girl's trial, right? 

"Be violated by despair!"

She recognized the voice of Enoshima Junko. Everyone on earth did, and she hated it. 

"I won't give in to it. I won't abandon anything. I won't despair!"

Himari stopped to watch, and Akane let her. 

Their sons were still alive, after all- alive and unharmed. There was still hope in that much, at least. 

"I mean, being optimistic..."

"Do you have a deathwish?" 

"...is the only thing I'm good at!" 

Himari chuckled fondly- recollecting, perhaps? Akane had no idea what went on in that woman's head. 

"Despair over tommorow! Despair over the unknown! Despair over your memories!"

"Hope will always push forward!"

Something changed, then, but Akane couldn't quite tell what it was. There came the sound of Monokuma kids rushing past their hiding place, and she missed whatever was said next. But suddenly, there was a button and Naegi Makoto, newly-retitled 'Ultimate Hope' was pressing it. And then, the doors of Kibougamine slid open. 

There was a sniffle from the woman beside her. Being closer to the TV than Akane herself, it was likely that Himari actually caught whatever she missed. 

Another sniffle, followed by a short sob. 

"...What's wrong?" Akane asked eventually, trying to keep her voice neutral. It took Himari a moment to answer. 

"M-Makoto...my son...my precious hope...no..." 

She turned, giving Akane a perfect view of her puffy crying face.

"For him to be out here...it's dangerous! Th-the...Ultimate Despair...they'll...they'll...they'll come after him- they'll destroy him- oh GOD NOT MY BABYYY!"

The woman before her was breaking down. Slowly, tentatively, Akane began rubbing her back, in a similar way to how she'd comforted her youngest child when the world first went to hell. 

The brunette wrapped her arms around her, and if it'd been anyone else, she might've voiced her displeasure and forced them off. But this was Naegi Himari, who was better at dealing with the Monokuma units, who was better at surviving off of nothing, and who, along with her son, hadn't given up hope at any point prior. 

So, Togami Akane held Himari and comforted her as she broke down, and didn't even bother mentioning her own, all-too-similar worries for her only remaing son of the fourteen children she'd carried. 

And somewhere unknown to most, the members of Ultimate Despair, having come to a simultaneous and collective realization, began to enact a plan. A plan to get the hope they so desperately craved, and put an end to the gut-wrenching mix of despair and regret that brought them such pain and pleasure, and drove them to madness. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Dacoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dacoi: Sanskrit: A violent thief who preys on travelers, sometimes killing them.

The first thing the six students noticed was the sky. It was blue, but not as blue as it might've been two years ago. More of a blue-violet, really, but no one really mentioned it for fear that it was actually the same sky they should've all remembered. 

The second thing they noticed was the sun. Maybe it was because of the cold interior of Kibougamine, but the sun felt warm-  _blissfully_ warm. And it was bright. 

And in the light of the sun and the indigo sky, they spent a few minutes basking in the warmth.

"...We should move forward," said Kyouko after a moment. Makoto nodded his head. "Yeah. We should." 

"But where would we go?" Aoi asked, her voice worried. 

"Does it really matter?" Byakuya's voice was condescending as it always was, but also tired.

"Y-yeah!" Touko stood by him. "S-stop asking stupid questions! Anywhere is b-better than here!" 

Aoi made to retort, but Makoto cut her off. "Let's just go. We don't need to be starting any more arguments." 

They walked forward.

* * *

The buildings directly surrounding Kibougamine were at least half destroyed, and what little food there was to be found was rotten and decayed. No doubt Junko would be laughing in her grave to see them all resorting to scavenging for food and water like this. 

The residential areas were more intact, they noticed, and so, they were able to find decent shelter that third night in an abandoned house. 

Well, abandoned, if one didn't count the rats and insects crawling around. 

But even in its decrepit state, Makoto still recognized the neighborhood. 

His house was close by, and maybe, just maybe, Komaru was there, waiting for him. His chest tightened. 

"Hey, I know a place close by where we might be able to take shelter!" 

Kyouko focused on him immediately.

"Where is it, Naegi-kun?" 

"My family's house isn't too far from here- just a few more blocks." 

She seemed to consider it for a moment.

"...Fine then. Naegi-kun, you can lead us there." 

* * *

It really wasn't that far at all- just three blocks straight and two to the left from where they were. 

Makoto led them inside- silently wishing he could've brought his lovers here under better circumstances- and gave them a tour. The plumbing still worked- though the water was far from clean- and the kitchen was half empty. The furnace was missing some parts- specifically the pipe attached to the back of it that would've forced all the smoke up through the chimney- so there really wasn't much of a way to warm up except through body heat. 

Byakuya insisted that because Makoto and Kyouko were the only people he could actually stand to be around, they'd join him in the master bedroom, where the three of them would share the large moth-eaten matress, leaving Aoi and Yasuhiro to take the other two bedrooms while Touko took the torn up couch in the living room. 

 


	3. Calita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calita: Sanskrit: Child

Makoto's eyes flew open, and he faced the darkness above him. On either side of him, Kyouko and Byakuya silently slept. Nothing was out of place, so....

_What woke me up?_

He closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep, only to open them again. 

_There._

A rustle of cloth, too light to be Yasuhiro and too heavy to be Aoi or even Touko. 

Kyouko and Byakuya were right beside him though, so whoever- or whatever- this was couldn't be one of them. 

He heard the sound of shifting fabric- movement, moving closer to him- and tried to feign sleep. Something soft slammed itself over his mouth, and he instinctively began to struggle. He heard unfamiliar voices, whispering, and then he faded out of consciousness. 

* * *

The next morning, Makoto appeared to have been the first up. Or at least, that's what they assumed until they asked each other if anyone had seen him. 

(It was noon.) 

"Maybe Naegi-chi went out to gather supplies?" Yasuhiro suggested uncertainly once it was revealed that no one had seen him that morning. 

"Perhaps..." said Kyouko, equally unsure but not one to show it.

"But he knows not to wander off," Byakuya pointed out, as if talking to a child. 

"Do you think...I mean..." Aoi began, "...what if...what if something happened to him?" 

"I'm sure he's fine!" Yasuhiro said confidently, "Naegi-chi can handle himself! Let's just wait till he gets back!" 

"...Alright," said Kyouko after a moment of contemplation, "we'll wait for two hours. If he's not back by then...we'll be left to assume something happened to him." 

* * *

 

Himari grunted and slowly peered over the top of a pile of rubble. Behind her, Akane was still trying to climb up whilst keeping her clothes from getting torn up further. 

She had no idea just how far from home she was. She remembered a nationwide broadcast with pretty colors, and then running somewhere far away. Then she saw her son on a television screen, and it was like she'd woken up from a bad dream. 

She just knew now that she had to get home- she had to keep her children safe, and she couldn't do that when she was god knows how far away from their home. 

The high pitched laughter of a bomber Monokuma tore her from her thoughts, so she pulled out the handgun from the holster around her waist (her bat was against her other hip) and began shooting at the pack on its back. It didn't have time to toss any bombs her way before the pack was destroyed and the robotic bear exploded. 

Finally, Akane caught up to her and moved so she was seated atop the pile of rubble, looking very much like the queen of a broken world. 

"...Do you think our children are doing okay?" Himari asked after a minute of silence.

"Of course they are," Akane reassured her.

"Yours is the Ultimate Hope, after all, and mine is a Togami through and through. And Togamis never give up."

 


	4. Yauti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yauti: Sanskrit: Youth

"-Like you finally did something right for once!" 

"-He looks so peaceful like this..."

"Ain't he cute?"

"Our little Hope..." 

Makoto woke up to unfamiliar voices. No- not  _un_ familiar, because he  _did_ recognize them, somewhat, but he didn't know who they belonged to. 

But that wasn't his primary concern. 

His left side was pressed against something relatively soft- a bed?- and something kept him from moving his wrists. Handcuffs? 

_Then that means...I really have been kidnapped! But by who? I must've known them before, but..._

"I think the kid's wakin' up!"

He opened his eyes and saw four vaguely familiar figures. 

The first person to catch his eye was a boy who must've been about his age. He had an emaciated figure, and his hair looked...dead, for lack of a better word. Somewhat wavy, but lacking any sort of tone. And his eyes! They were devoid of the lively spark he'd seen in his friends' eyes, but at the same time, they were cold and calculating and wanting for...something. 

Saving that for later, Makoto turned his attention to the person closest to him. She had dark hair, and her eyes, though having more life than the white-haired boy, shared the same calculating and wanting qualities. 

Whereas the first boy was dressed in dark clothes- save for his bright green hoodie- this girl was dressed in bright colors- at least, from what he could see peeking out from beneath the white nurse's apron she had on. He thought he saw the top of a bandage wrapping around her thigh, but he didn't dare look down to confirm that.

He averted his gaze and ended up looking at another girl. This one had dark skin and dark hair, and her eyes were like the last two- down to the red color of her irises. She was thin, though- even thinner than the white-haired boy. What he could see of her legs wasn't quite proportionate to her head, and her crossed arms were too bony to be healthy. Looking at her in that sorry and malnourished state actually made him want to cry for her, so he closed his eyes again and tried to burn the image out of his head.

Not like that'd help any.

"Who..." he began, his throat dry and his voice raspy, "Who...are you?" 

The nurse put a hand to his cheek, and he was reminded of those days when his mother would hover over his bedside whenever he got sick. 

Except his mother didn't have red eyes and a constant smile that reached her ears- he could  _see_ when she was tired. 

"Oh dear, you don't need to worry about that- someone like you shouldn't worry about people as despairing as us! You just need to-"

"Shut it Tsumiki. Kid's got a right to know our names."

The speaker- the fourth and final occupant besides Makoto himself- was shorter than the other three, with a babyish face offset by his red eyes and large smile. Makoto would've mistaken him for a kid had it not been for the cigar hanging idly in his mouth. 

"Listen up, Naegi, cause I really hate havin' to repeat myself."

Those red eyes were completely focused on him now, and he cringed.

"Name's Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko. An' if you call me anythin' else, I'll kill you myself."

Shuddering, Makoto watched as the blond- Fuyuhiko, he corrected himself- pointed to the white haired boy.

"That piece of filth isn't anybody important, but knowing you and your 'everybody is important' spiel, his name is Komaeda Nagito."

Nagito waved at him in what Makoto assumed was meant to be a nonthreatening manner. But something in his eyes made him think the boy could very easily break him if he wanted. 

"This chick in the nurse costume's Tsumiki Mikan. An' this one-" 

The dark-haired woman cut him off.

"Name's Owari Akane, kid! Aawwww yeah! So  _hyped_ to have you here now!"

What did that mean? The way she phrased it made it sound like she'd been waiting for him. Oh wait. This was a kidnapping, so she probably was. 

"Right. We got all the introductions done. All nice and cozy, yeah? Now then," Fuyuhiko moved across the room to stand next to Mikan, "You're probably wonderin' why you're here, aren'tcha?" 

He waited for Makoto to nod before continuing to speak.

"Simply put, it's cause of your hope."

"My...hope? What does that mean?" 

"Komaeda, explain." 

With a nod, Nagito went to sit beside Makoto on the bed with his hands at his chest. 

"It's like this, Naegi-kun.  _We_ are the members of Ultimate Despair, and  _you_ are the Ultimate Hope. Being under the influence of Despair, it would be nice if we could convert you, as well, but-"

"Just get on with it already, damn it!" 

Mikan flinched and Makoto gave her a look of concern before a cold hand grabbing his wrist garnered his attention. Nagito was awkwardly holding his hand with one of his own, while the other he carded through his hair. 

"-the truth is, we're all sick of this. We want to change, but with Despair clouding all of our heads, it's impossible. So we brought you here so we can have hope, straight from the best source!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Vilomah means "against a natural order." As in, the grey-haired should not bury those with black hair. As in our children should not precede us in death. If they do, we are vilomahed.  
> -Duke University


End file.
